


DOG/GOD

by elsmaster



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsmaster/pseuds/elsmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds the world in his palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOG/GOD

With a gun in hand, Heine holds the world in his palms, controls life, is a goddamn fucking god if you ever saw one. The blam and boom and shouts make for the only music he needs, the bullets hitting the floor are the beat for his walk. When he raises his arms to blast away into whichever direction the guns might be pointing, the grin on his face is bordering madness.

And the symphony builds up with the sound of bodies hitting the floor at an increasing speed, then fading out slightly just before the grande finale.

Badou’s back hits his and they both fire one last round just for the hell and entertainment of it before letting the silence fall and smoke settle.

Heine takes a quick deep breath, puts away his weapons, watches Badou light a smoke and heads back home. His place. Flat. Whatever.

But Badou wants a drink and it’s Heine’s duty to drink the redhead under the table so home (place, flat, whatever) will have to wait. At least until the fifth bottle of whatever is the cheapest and strongest is done with.

(And later they pass out on Heine’s floor in a heap of trigger happy bastards and Badou drools in his sleep and mutters something about shovels and squirrels. Heine makes a mental note of reminding him about it the next morning, just to make Badou’s headache slightly worse.)


End file.
